


Of Princesses and Magics

by Jabamaca



Category: Cinderella (1950), Disney Princesses, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Semi-Compromise, Crossover, F/M, Original Character(s), Procedural Tagging, Tagging as Story Progresses, Timeline alteration, Unified Timeline, Unified Universe, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabamaca/pseuds/Jabamaca
Summary: This is a tale of disrupted happy endings... Of crossings of paths... Of wishes and pacts... Of princesses and magics.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Baker/Anastasia Tremaine (Disney), Cassandra (Disney: Tangled) & Phillip (Disney), Cinderella & Anastasia Tremaine (Disney), Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Garderienne's Fall

Black flames... Black smoke… Black soot… Black vines…

These were the things that Garderienne was engulfed in. No screams could be heard from within the kingdom walls. Only the burning of wood, the crumbling of stone, and the ruination of earth. Everyone in the kingdom had died in just a single night.

Maleficent’s recent attack upon the kingdom had been unimaginably destructive and swift. Taking the form of a titanic, black and fire-engulfed dragon, she had flown over the cities, breathing dark fire in her wake.

Along with her, were hollowed beings in ragged dark-purple cloaks. Each wielded swords, scythes, or black flames. They had gone to every area unaffected by the dragon’s breath, and slew and burned people. Few of the cloaked beings just phased through their victims. Turning them into stone in the process, some eventually crumbled into rubble.

And from under the earth emerged thorny black vines. They had wrought havoc in the city. Splitting the pavement, plaguing the soils with blight, rotting all vegetation, destroying buildings, impaling people.

Panic and despair were rampant during the chaos. Even their supposed protectors, who stood no chance against the dragon and her minions. Each citizen ran or hid for their lives, desperate for salvation, only to die eventually. Those brave enough to take on the invasion would only meet their demise almost immediately.

The dragon only left destruction on its path, there was no structure left unscathed. Every citizen was hunted down. No corner was safe, even behind the fortified castle walls. There was only carnage and ruination.

What only remained of Garderienne was the castle in an inhabitable, burnt state. Surrounded by ashes and char of the surrounding buildings, crumbled stone from the destroyed structures, petrified people, forests of black thorny vines, and flames of black and red. Maleficent’s dragon form nested on the ruins of the castle, breathing more fire to an already burnt kingdom just for her satisfaction.

  


* * *

  


In the outskirts of the kingdom, a prince clad in black armor rode his white steed with an unconscious, golden-haired woman hanged-tied on the back of the steed. They had been riding for what it seemed hours in the middle of the night, avoiding vines, flames, and cloaked creatures. The kingdom wall was finally on sight.

_ “Stay strong, Aurora. I promise you, we will get to safety… We’re almost there,” _ the prince, Phillip, vowed to his unconscious princess. “Hiyaa!” he ordered his horse to go faster.

Phillip had witnessed the destruction brought by the black dragon, its swift fiery flight towards the castle, the destruction of parts of the structure with a single swoop. It was unfortunate that the fairies weren't present, especially in this dire time where they were needed. His first instinct had been to save his princess, no order was needed for what he had to do. Through fire, smoke, dust, and ash, he had aided her escape. Due to exhaustion, suffocation, and panic, Aurora had fainted near the stables as they were fetching the prince’s steed, Samson.

The prince had never seen such destruction, even Maleficent’s previous attack wasn’t this destructive. This wasn’t just some attack on the castle, it was an invasion, a massacre. The roads he rode along were cluttered with bloodied, burnt corpses; and decapitated parts of petrified people. He didn’t want to know which fate was worse.

It didn’t matter, they were almost out of there.

Three cloaked creatures suddenly came flying above them, only intending death.

Phillip spurred Samson to be faster. He steadied himself firmly on his horse to unsheathe his sword and shield. Both sword and shield glistened with sparkles of red, green, and blue.

One cloaked creature shot balls of black fire at the rider. The prince raised his shield at the incoming attack. A dome of light appeared from the shield. Then, as the fireballs touched the light, they extinguished.

The other two cloaked beings took advantage of Phillip's distraction and swooped down towards him with swords in hand. As they reached Phillip, the prince lowered his shield and swiftly swung his sword. A stream of light generated on areas the sword swung through. One cloaked creature evaded the counter-attack; the other didn’t, disintegrating into flames of black, then turning into purple and black ash. Then came a series of swings from the remaining creature, each getting parried by the prince. Each clash emitted sparks of red, green, blue, and black.

As the swords clashed amongst each other, the flame-wielding creature flew to the front of the steed and shot another series of fireballs. Samson dodging each one.

The horse’s dodging unsteadied Phillip’s position, giving the other assailant the opportunity to make one vigorous attack, which was fortunately blocked by the prince’s shield in a clutch manner. With the cloaked creature staggering from the block, Phillip finished it off with one final stab.

Phillip finally faced forward to see the remaining foe. It went into a fiery rage then came at him with full speed. The horse evaded the attack as his rider slashed the flaming creature from the side. The slain creature burst into flames greater than the other ones, enough to singe the horse and the rider on one side.

Even with the burns, they still pressed on towards the ruined kingdom wall. They would endure the pain just to get the princess to safety.

The kingdom walls were finally passed through. Through the forests of the Moors, they went. Phillip knew where to head next.

  


* * *

  


They arrived at an old cottage in the middle of the Moors’ forests. Phillip carefully unharnessed Aurora’s unconscious body from his horse. He carried her inside.

As he entered the cottage, he noticed that it had been empty for quite some time. Layers of dust had been collecting on the walls, ceiling, floor, and furnitures. It would be out of its fairy inhabitants’ minds to let any speck of dust to gather in their home. Judging by the amount of dust and cobwebs visible to the prince’s eyes, no one was there for weeks. But judging from the unfinished dresses that were haplessly folded on the worktables, the fairies would return.

Phillip laid his princess on the bed inside her old bedroom. He glanced at Aurora laying there peacefully. He pondered on what they were going to do now. They had lost everything, destroyed by Maleficent.

The prince sat by the wall near the window, one knee raised and an arm laying on it. He needed to rest after the exhaustion from all the chaos that had happened, for it would be dawn in just a few hours. It looked like they would be here for quite a while... until the fairies come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a long while, I thought of a story about ALL the Disney Princess pantheon having a crossover in a single universe on the same timeline (ridiculous, I know). I just thought I could try to write an actual fanfic about it. This story will be its own universe. I will have to world-build a bit for location names, background history, etc.. I will TRY to stick to the canon as much as I deem it logical.
> 
> I named Aurora's kingdom Garderienne, it is found in the forest locals call the Moors (from Maleficent).
> 
> I started on Sleeping Beauty, because I think their story is workable as a blank slate. I will diverge a bit from what was canon from the movie for more characterizations and world build. The crossovers will come in future chapters, tags will be updated as those chapters go.
> 
> This is my first time writing, and English is my second language, so... Constructive criticisms welcome. Grammar corrections welcome. Word-selection suggestions welcome.


	2. Refuge

The trees in the Moors’ forest shone with the sun rising over them. Birds were chirping, deer were trekking, and critters were frolicking in the trees. Flowers in the meadows bloomed as sunshine bathed them, and the trees blew peacefully by the calm breeze. A polar contrast to the wreckage of the city on the other side of the forest.

Aurora fluttered her eyes open from her slumber and then sat up on her bed. She glanced around to see where she currently was. The princess recognized the walls surrounding her, her vanity table which still had her old cosmetic knick-knacks, and her old bed. She spotted Phillip sleeping against the wall by the window only in his tunic; with his armor beside him, which was smeared with char and soot. She could see the dirt, scratches, and mild burns on his skin.

She remembered what had occurred in Garderienne that one night. The flames, the vines, the… creatures that surrounded them. Aurora remembered her glance at the gargantuan dragon that flew over the city, breathing black flames all over while she and her prince were escaping the castle. She couldn’t imagine such chaos to occur in her kingdom, all the people and their homes incinerated into black. Such swift and violent destruction was unfathomable...

And she couldn’t do anything about it.

Aurora lifted her right hand to wipe the little tears that were lingering in her eye-sockets. It unexpectedly hurt, like something hard and dull hit her face. She studied her hand only to see that not all of her fingers were moving at her will. Parts of her glove were grayer with barely visible cracks, it looked like it was on the brink of crumbling. The princess took off her glove, it flaked. What she saw made her shudder.

A portion of her hand had been turned to stone.

Both her ring and little finger were now stone. From the view of her palm, there was a line, from in between her ring and middle finger to the left side of her wrist, that separated what was now stone and what was still flesh.

“Your hand...” her prince exclaimed, stopping her observation.

Phillip was still in his sitting position by the window, looking at Aurora, his posture still tired. He had just woken up.

“Everything is gone, isn’t it?” she asked, still contemplating her hand.

The knight just lowered his head, hesitant to answer, wary of his princess’ emotions.

“Everything is gone! Isn’t it?!” Aurora emphasized, as she turned her head to her prince. Her teeth slightly gritted.

“Yes, your highness. Everything, destroyed. Everyone, dead. That wasn’t like anything I could imagine that witch could do. Garderienne is gone.”

“And now only you and I are what’s left. There I thought nothing could go wrong. We were living our happy lives, with friendly subjects, amazing food, and pretty dresses. I was surrounded by the people that I love, Mother, Father, and everyone else. I was ready to learn to rule this kingdom, to rule with a loving embrace. I was hoping to never see darkness like Maleficent’s again,” the princess expressed, trembling more and more with every word she spoke. “Now she returns and everything’s gone!"

Aurora wept in her good hand after the outburst. The tragedy of her kingdom’s fall had been overwhelming. Tears dampened her glove, soaking through to her skin.

Her life had been better within Garderienne’s walls after Maleficent’s curse on her was lifted. She had been lucky to be a child of monarchs who ruled with hearts of gold, unlike other rulers she had read about in historical texts. As she lived within the capital, she had learnt that it thrived in culture and progress. The people were happy, and they had accepted the newly found princess with open hearts. This kingdom had quickly become her second home, and it had been for the latter two years of her life. And Aurora was determined to rule the same way as to how her parents had. That determination had pushed her to learn how to be a ruling monarch, under the wings of her mother and father.

Those endeavors were all for naught… and she could not do anything about it.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the shifting of the bed, Phillip had sat on its edge, a look of sympathy drawn on his face. In swift motion, the princess hung her arm around the prince’s shoulders. She continued to sob on his forearm.

It hurt Phillip seeing his beloved like this. He could only provide such little comfort for such tragedy. He hated the fact that he, too, was feeling this helpless. He, too, had lost friends and family in the attack. Garderienne was also his home.

Garderienne had been Phillip’s new home since he was a young squire, at the age of eight. He grew up within its walls as the one promised to its princess. He hadn’t expected to be welcomed by its residents. It was common knowledge that he was the prince promised to their princess, but he couldn’t fathom the fact that they loved their ruling monarchs so much to trust and welcome the succeeding heir’s betrothed. They didn’t treat him like royalty, but he was respected as a fellow Garderian. As he had been growing up in Garderienne, he had made friends that were more like family to him than back in his old home. Friends from the elite, to the armed officers, to the simple shopkeep.

They were all gone now… and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Aurora whimpered on the knight’s chest. Tears gushed from her eyes in a constant flow. Phillip could only do nothing but hold her in his arms, and provide what little comfort he could.

Phillip and Aurora were in each other’s arms for what it seemed like hours. They had lots of things to mourn for, years of good memories to reminisce. They couldn’t go past the fact that everything they held dear was taken away overnight. The lovers sought what little consolation the other had to offer, for they only had each other at the moment. There was no need for exchanging words of comfort, only intimacy and silence. And time to close the fresh gaping wounds in their hearts.

The couple’s bodies had gone numb after being on each other’s arms for so long. The tears and snot that had soaked Phillip’s tunic had already dried out. All tears had wrung out of Aurora’s eyes.

“What are we going to do now?” the princess asked, breaking the intimate silence.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen. But right now, we will wait for your godmothers.”

The princess pulled from her prince’s arms at a sudden realization, now in a sitting position. “My godmothers…” Aurora had been so caught up with the chaos of the invasion that she forgot about them. If there was a silver lining from the recent tragedy of her kingdom’s fall, it was that the people who were in most of her life, those who mattered to her the most were still safe and unscathed… At least she prayed that was the case. “Where are they?” she asked.

“They’re not here, sadly,” Phillip answered, now standing up, putting on his armor, preparing for a hunt: they needed to eat. “They weren’t here when we arrived last night. But I am confident they will come soon,” he added with a comforting smile on his face at the last sentence, wishing it would give her, at least, a little glint of hope from the recent tragedy.

  


* * *

  


The couple had to live like ordinary people outside the kingdom walls. But despite their status of royalty and nobility, they were not new to this lifestyle. They knew how to fend for themselves, they were not reliant on servants. They had respective responsibilities to survive this domestic refuge. Phillip hunted for food, and did the more laborious tasks. Whilst Aurora fended for the house, sometimes foraging within the vicinity of the cottage.

Aurora had lived most of her life like this. She was raised like a normal peasant girl by her godmothers, to conceal her identity. She was taught typical housework: cooking, cleaning, foraging, sewing. Though she was not excellent with cooking, it was at least good enough for the food she made to be edible. Cleaning, she found tedious. She might not like doing it, but it had to be done. She liked foraging because it was a chance to get out of the house for a long time. It was also the chore that made her (properly) meet her beloved. Sewing was her favourite activity, it was practically time spent bonding with her godmothers, which she treated like her actual mothers. This was when she would see the banters and antics of her godmothers. It was a simpler time.

Even though Phillip’s early life wasn't as humble as his lover’s, his experience prepared him for this situation. As a toddler, he had dreamt for an adventurous life, a life of a brave knight swinging swords to enemies, defending the kingdom. He had played swords with servants and servants’ kids, much to his father’s disapproval. When he was tasked to squire for the kingdom of his promised, he was excited to finally live a knight’s life. Even though, he didn’t like the fact it was only for the sake of his engagement. His squirehood was the most exhausting time of his life. Lots of training, exploring, studying, and more training. His superiors didn’t care if he was royalty. The boy wanted to be a knight, so they trained him to be a proper knight. They taught him combat, survival, and hunting. He liked hunting. It was the closest thing to the action he wanted in knighthood. Whether it was chasing deer or fighting bears, it induced his adrenaline. It was also hunting that made him meet the woman he truly loved. Safe to say, he wouldn’t exchange his life as an exhausted knight for a life as a pampered prince.

For each passing day, they had grown more and more habituated to the simpler living condition they were in, even if they were just seeking refuge. It brought them back to the simpler days before their royal lives took place. It was calming. They needed the calm after the pain Maleficent had caused.

  


* * *

  


Twelve days passed since Aurora and her prince took refuge in her godmother’s cottage. Twelve days since Garderienne’s fall. It was early afternoon of an otherwise mundane day. They had been done with the necessary tasks for the day, food had been gathered and prepared to last them the night. The princess had now been keeping busy with sewing, struggling given her damaged hand, while the prince watched. This was how they passed their time when they couldn’t think of what to do.

Just outside, three glimmering little balls of light were quickly approaching; one red, one green, one blue. Once the lights reached the door, they morphed into elder women clad in robes of their respective colors. They were arguing on whose dress would be the most beautiful once they were all done. The fairies couldn’t be bothered to open the door right in front of them. Their arguments were so heated and loud that it could be heard yards away… And inside cottage.

Aurora punctured herself as she heard her godmothers' voices. With the little surprise that she felt, it suddenly became overwhelmed by the uneasiness of telling them the grim news. Her hand trembled, dropped what she had been working on, then hasted to the living area. Phillip, hearing the same voices, followed suit.

The couple anticipated the opening of the door, trying to collect which words to say. With the squeak of the door hinges, their efforts had gone wasted. Aurora’s body trembled further. The prince caught a glimpse of the princess’ body language, beginning to be wary of her emotions again.

“And when we get back to sewing, I’ll show you how it’s do--!” a boastful declaration from Flora, the woman clad in red, cut short by the sight of her godchild.

“Aurora,” the other godmothers uttered, surprised to see her. “What a pleasant surprise,” added Merryweather, clad in blue.

“What brings you here, my child?” asked the red godmother.

Aurora, now overwhelmed with returning emotions from the invasion, ran towards Flora, and embraced her tightly. She bawled on her godmother’s bosom.

The elderly fairies were now wearing worried faces. Flora faced Phillip who had been standing on the sideline with forbearance, she knew that was a facade. “What happened?”

“Maleficent has returned… Garderienne has fallen...” Phillip answered, with a subtle crack in his voice.

Horrified expressions now painted on the fairies’ faces.  **It** had already begun, and Garderienne was the first to fall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added a bit to what was canon when it came to Aurora and Phillip's past to give them character. I just hope it did them service.
> 
> Feedback welcome.


	3. The Duchess

_Five days before Garderienne’s fall… Somewhere..._

Spending two weeks mostly flying had proven to be tiresome for elderly fairies. Three of which did so on their trip to Esonctuaire. They had been in their fairy forms for the whole of their travel, appearing to be just balls of light of color variety. Upon spotting the stone bridge connecting to the kingdom’s lands, they transformed into elderly women in red, blue, and green. They adorned clothing of common folk, trying to blend in with other passing travelers, which they hoped hadn’t seen their transformation. They would continue their journey on foot.

Across the bridge, towns and farmlands stood as far as the eye could see, scattered all over a vast plain; all overseen by a tall, white castle. The castle could be seen as a bunch of towers bundled together like firewood, with the five tallest and widest towers sticking out like sore thumbs.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather continued walking through towns, it would be a long walk; for their destination was at the opposite side of the kingdom, in the north-eastern region. It would take a few more hours to get there, given that they were on foot.

As the three passed through one town to another, they noticed that the presence of arcanic culture was getting increasingly present. There were more apothecaries than the last time they visited, and they displayed _magical_ potions and ingredients. They also had come across sights that could be considered _magical_ : performers that did magic tricks in front of children, fortune-telling tents, the one bookstore that sells books about the arcane, and people that actually used cantrips for regular activities. For what they all knew, magic had been outlawed in Esonctuaire for two centuries.

Once they arrived at the town of their destination, what they saw astonished them. Everything _magic_ as far as the eye can see: a bazaar filled with magical artifacts, bookstores solely dedicated for spellbooks, a circus of magic with sparkles flying all around, spellcasters open to the public, friendly magic duels… everyone having the time of their lives. It was like Esonctuaire back in its glory days. What had happened since they last visited ten years ago?

“How do you find the festival?” a voice called, taking them away from their awe.

The three elderly women turned to the source of the voice, to be met with the sight of another woman of their age (at least by appearance) adorning a thick, lavender robe. A warm grin on her face. Lenore, the three recognized.

“Festival?” Fauna said, curious.

“The Festival of Magic. It is an annual tradition celebrating Esonctuaire’s olden days,” the purple fairy elaborated.

They looked around and recognized the symbols in the decorative banners: a four-pointed star surrounded by four smaller ones assembled in each quadrant, all encased within a circle. The three hadn’t seen the symbol displayed proudly in public for centuries. “It explains the old Esonctuairean motif,” Merryweather said.

Lenore gestured to the other three to follow her. They followed suit, while still admiring the festival.

“This festival also commemorates the liberation of magic users in the kingdom, the return of their right to use magic again,” the lavender fairy explained, her voice now more wistful. Memories of the fight for freedom flashed on her, all the lives lost, the political strife, the struggle to gain the people’s support. Despite all that, she still smiled at the fact that they were victorious… and at the lady that made it all possible. “It was all possible because of one woman…”

Lenore halted, prompting the others to do the same. She glanced at the towering castle behind her, “The Duchess.”

  


* * *

  


It was late evening and the sky had been painted deep blue, the castle and its lands now only lit by the natural light of the stars. A balcony on the north-eastern wing oversaw the bustle of the festival outside the castle walls. Though the festivities had died down a little as it closely approached its end: tonight was the final night of the festival. Some of the stands and tents were starting to be taken down.

At the railings, a blonde woman in a sleeping gown could be seen leaning on it, overseeing the bustle below. The festival had been an annual tradition for three years. But before that, a lot had happened.

Cinderella had met more magic users during her time as princess, either through her godmother or just by coincidence. During her visits to her godmother in the north-eastern region, she had noticed folks getting on-guard whenever she passed by. She had learned that their people had been experiencing prejudice posed by the nobility. She had to start a movement for these people. 

She felt little shame for using Prince Henry's power and influence to put it into motion, though her husband had been in full support. To her surprise, the king had been open-minded on the subject as well, he had felt that something had to be changed. The other members of the royal family were another story, especially the North-Eastern Duke at the time. They were totally opposed to the idea, and had used the king’s support as leverage to conspire against him. The matter had gone too political for her liking. But luckily, the nobility on her side were willing to do the plotting and scheming for the sake of the cause, albeit it was mostly for their own gain.

Despite the long, hard battle, both inside and outside the castle; it wasn’t in vain. Magic-users now lived more freely, and Cinderella and the new North-Eastern Duke, Henry, would stand by them. And even though the battle for their rights still goes on, they didn’t have to fight as hard as they needed before. It had been considered a victory, and that victory was symbolized by the festival.

But she felt that she had to do more.

Two brown mice scurried along the railings towards the princes, one thin in red, another fat in yellow. “Your bed is ready, princess,” Jaq and Gus, reported.

Cinderella headed back to her bedroom at the mice’s call. She needed to retire for the night, it had been a long day. She was alone for the night, and for the nights to come. Duke Henry had been sent as an envoy to a faraway kingdom she didn’t recall the name of. The king had trusted her to take over as North-Eastern Duchess on behalf of her husband. She had initially declined, but her father-in-law insisted. His reason, the people trusted her, loved her even. He had faith in her ability to lead, given that she had led the movement for magic for years.

As she went through the curtain that concealed her room, she saw her godmother standing by her bedroom door, much to her surprise… the woman had always moved so quietly.

“Your highness,” Lenore greeted.

“I told you not to call me that,” the duchess said, a warm smile on her face.

“We are inside the castle,” the godmother bantered.

“Did you enjoy the festival, godmother?”

“It was a delight, as always. We had guests from other lands.”

“I’m glad,” the princess said, then went to the vanity table to brush her hair.

A long silence. Like the fairy godmother was building up her words for a long speech. Cinderella continued brushing her hair. The mice noticed the tension and left the room.

“Cinderella, I have to thank you for what you are doing,” she began. “I am proud of what you are doing for us magical beings, standing for us, fighting for us. You are doing the realm of magic a great service.” Another pause. “But I’m afraid… You will have bigger battles to fight.”

“I assure you that we won’t stop fighting--”

“This battle is beyond the kingdom’s,” Lenore interjected. “There is something coming. And, you becoming my godchild on that fateful night had made you involved in fighting it. You were dragged into a fate you hadn’t chosen. I am sorry, my child.”

The duchess stopped her brushing.

“No. Everything I did, I did to return the favor. You had given me so much in just a flick of a wand. You changed my life. And for that… I am forever grateful. Whatever it is I have to do, I’ll be willing to do it… for you,” she gave her godmother a determined look.

“It involves risking your life,” the godmother reasoned.

“Then, I’ll do it still,” her determination visibly intensified.

Lenore challenged her determination with remorse, only to give up shortly after. A sigh of surrender escaped her mouth. A proud smile now painted on her face. She hadn’t expected much resolve from her little princess. She had been timid and sheltered throughout her life before she met her. She must have developed it during the movement. The constant strife does that to a person.

“You have grown so much. I can’t be prouder to have chosen you as my godchild,” she praised. “Maybe you are destined for something greater.”

The duchess gave her a thankful look.

“I’ll take my leave, your highness,” Lenore left in a playful note.

Cinderella would wonder what that great destiny was for the rest of the night.

  


* * *

  


The next day had been relatively mundane from the eventfulness of the day before. It was back to being a duchess for her; counseling, representing the North-Eastern Duke, resolving magic-user disputes; things that needed to be done to uphold what she had fought for. But, the conversation from last night had her distracted. The implications of every sentence her godmother had said occupied her mind. There were things bigger and beyond the disputes of the kingdom. She was somewhat involved in it. She might die. She felt a combination of curiosity and anxiety.

Evening quickly came, as the day went by uneventful. Cinderella was once again on her room’s balcony, getting her nightly fresh air before retiring for the night. As she was about to head back, she noticed a glimmer of light in the courtyard by the castle’s north-eastern gate.

The light grew brighter, the longer she looked at it. The way it shimmered, in combination of its color, gave her a sense of familiarity. It was beckoning her to follow it. Some force gave her the tendency to go to it, whether it was curiosity or enticement.

Through her room and into the hallways she went. It was dark, only lit by natural moonlight and dim candles. The hallways were unusually quiet, one can only hear the faint sounds of snoring, for it was lights out. The guards on post were fortunately asleep as she passed by them. Strangely enough, all the guards were asleep; even one that seemed to be in the middle of a patrol, given by the limp and uncomfortable sleeping position. Despite the anomalies, she still pressed on.

The north-eastern gate was on sight, the light was still there. Every person she saw along the way had been slumbering, either on the floor, by the wall, leaning on their weapons, or standing. She suspected magic had been involved. As she got close to the ball of light, it moved away; like it was prompting her to follow. And follow she did.

The travel was at a steady pace. Both follower and leader had no need of rushing. Cinderella was practically strolling along. The quietness of the path had the same manner and peculiarity as what was in the castle. There was nothing or no one to get in the way. The roads were practically empty besides the occasional wagon with a sleeping driver and horses.

The journey led to the town where her godmother resided. The town also had the same peculiar quietness. But this time, the streets were actually empty; the town was big, practically a city... Strange. All the windows they passed by were as dark as if the building was abandoned. She noticed that the road they were taking led to her godmother’s home by the square.

When the town square was reached, the ball of light made swift movements on the pavement. It flew to specific bricks which had carved symbols. They glowed as the wisp went to it. When it was finished, the ball of light flew to the middle of the square. Under it, within a rectangle as wide as the town’s road, the cracks of the brick floor glowed. The stones slowly faded, revealing a stairway going downwards. The wisp descended the stairway.

The same forces that had made the duchess follow the ball of light, pressed her to descend as well. As soon as she was totally beneath the ground, the stones of the town square faded back in, hiding the stairway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while. I needed build the story's logistics to carve the story on how I imagined it to progress. Also to make sure it is pretty to read. I'm satisfied so far.
> 
> CINDERELLA, Joins the Story  
> *cue SSBB Main Theme*
> 
> The back story about the discrimination of magic-users was inspired by the plot in "So This is Love", part of the Disney Twisted Tales book series. Though, I don't have the book (F*cking C***D). Comment if you recommend the read.
> 
> I named Cinderella's prince charming Henry, based on wiki-reading. Also named her fairy-godmother Lenore, based on the "So This is Love" book.
> 
> I characterized Cinderella as a woman that had gained her resolve from protesting (if you would call it that), while still being kind. Another canon-compromise, since Cinderella is practically a blank canvas of a character. So, yeah, I hope I did a decent job.
> 
> Named Cinderella's kingdom Esonctuaire (sometimes still haveing problems with the spelling), made that up. Had world-building involved for this place. Decided to have its castle be the tall one from the movie, had a buncha towers, looks unique. Also world-built the kingdom's political geography and structure.
> 
> Again, feedback is welcome.


	4. Gifter, Chosen, Champion

Murky... Abyssal... Eerie…

These were ways to describe the tunnel stairways underneath the one peculiar town of magical beings in Esonctuaire. If one would descend these stairs, they could only barely see steps and the rare impractically weak torches. One could stare at the path and see nothing but black, seemingly bottomless. And if one would go deep enough, the same could be said when they would look behind. Falling down these stairs guaranteed death. 

At the end of the seemingly endless tunnel, laid an empty chamber. The only thing that could be seen was a massive gateway with a stone frame that glowed strange shades of turquoise and violet. It held a pair of doors made of wood, the doors had carvings of strange characters and runes. It was slightly open.

The gateway would lead to an immensely vast and hollow cavern. Considerably, it was darker than the tunnel. The walls could not be seen, as if shrouded by a cloud made of darkness. The only thing visible were a sizable area in the middle and five colossal pillars, which were all remarkably far apart from each other. They also glowed the same strange shade as the gateway did.

Getting closer to the middle area, echoes of murmurs and talking could be heard. Figures of people could be seen just outside the light. Silhouettes of the figures could only be seen if one would squint enough. The murmurs were overpowered by the enunciating voice of a pompous man.

“Utterly ridiculous. If what you are talking about were to be true, I would have known it by now. A disruption in the realm of magic? Please.”

“When were you last active as a  _ Gifter _ ? And who was your last  _ Chosen _ ?” a soothing motherly voice rebutted, a hint of irritation present.

The owner of the pompous voice, a masked man garbed in a robe with broad shoulder pads, cringed with vexation. He did not want that conversation with other Gifters, especially Lenore. He was still bitter at the fact that she was now more connected to magic than he was. She must have had a strong connection to her current Chosen.

“You may be the most clairvoyant here, Spiegel,” Lenore continued. “But given your inactivity, you could not have sensed this anomaly deep within the realm of magic. The presence of magic is leaking exponentially in this world. If anyone would notice, every magical beings’ connection to magic had grown stronger as of recently.”

Another voice imposed, “My sudden return may be an effect of this disruption. Though I am now only in this form, I am feeling my power returning to me, slowly but surely.”

“A monkey, claiming to have some sort of power? This must be some kind of joke,” Spiegel mocked.

“I may not appear as it, now, but I am once the Lord Demanitus, protector of Corona,” the monkey stated.

Murmurs and gasps can now be heard across the chamber. They must have heard of the supposed legend from the distant land. Spiegel, on the other hand, just huffed.

“I am supposed to be gone from this world, leaving this witless shell of a monkey; yet somehow, I returned… feeling a stronger presence of magic from within. This, in my mind, is already an anomaly on its own,” Demanitus continued.

“It was fortunate that he and his fortune teller friend had stumbled upon the festival. I felt powerful ancient magic within him, and I believed it is related to what is happening to the magic of this world,” Lenore explained. “He may not be the only one to return. There will be stronger and more dangerous beings of magic that may appear in this world, given that there is no sign for this disruption stopping.”

“How can you be sure that he is not one of those things you mentioned?” the masked man doubted.

Lenore’s annoyance threatened to be obvious. She didn’t want to waste her time arguing with this man, because he clearly was full of it.

“If that really is the legendary Demanitus, does that mean that our old enemies could also return?” Fauna asked.

“I could only hope that it isn’t the case,” the purple fairy answered. “But, the best we could do is prepare; while the disruption is still faint. There will be battles to be fought. One’s land could suddenly be in danger. We cannot predict what will happen next. So, we must do our best to not let that happen.” she concluded.

And with that note, the gathering dispersed. The attendants left the chamber in different ways: some becoming balls of light flying in different directions, some portals were summoned, some just disappeared into thin air. A peculiar one used a door which seemed to come out of nowhere, only to disappear once she entered it. Only Lenore, Demanitus, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather remained, slowly heading back to the long stairs..

“Everything about this gathering is giving me a headache, I need some sleep,” the blue fairy exclaimed as she sped up her pace. “Wait for me,” the red fairy said following suit. Fauna gave Lenore an apologetic look, before catching up to her companions. The purple fairy suddenly halted, making the monkey do so as well.

Demanitus eyed the purple fairy, as she seemed to wait for the trio to leave the vicinity. The fairy was hiding something. “You can come out now,” she conveyed.

From behind one of the huge pillars, Cinderella revealed herself. She had been listening in on the discussion. Lenore wore a knowing look.

“I see that you have followed my little signal,” the godmother said.

“After the conversation we had the night before, I felt the need to. I had a feeling that the little ball of light and the trail of sleeping people was your doing.”

“Who is this young lady?” Demanitus asked. The young lady got caught off-guard at the fact that the deep, powerful voice she had heard came from the monkey. She had leant behind the pillar while listening in, she couldn’t have seen his face.

“This is Princess Cinderella,” Lenore answered. “She is the person responsible for the return of magic in the kingdom. The reason we celebrate the festival. And acting North-Eastern Duchess of this kingdom,” she boasted, flattering her godchild.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness. I am Demanitus, ancient protector of Corona,” he introduced himself, curtsying out of respect.

Cinderella didn’t expect to meet someone ancient, let alone someone who had had surmountable power. She had thought that the magics in this world were limited to wish-granting, cantrips, and harmless anomalies, such as talking animals. The discussion she had heard earlier gave her some clue of what her godmother had hinted on. There was something coming, and they had to prepare.

But… What was her part in all of this?

“It is an honor meeting an ancient magic-user,” the princess curtsied back. “Why did you bring me here, godmother?”

“It was to show you a part of this mess I’ve put you in. Magical beings have gatherings where they discuss things that are amidst. And now, those things may cause chaos in this world,” Lenore explained.

“And what’s my part in all of this?” Cinderella questioned.

“You will become my  _ Champion _ , a means to use my power to directly affect the material world.  _ Gifters _ , such as myself, can channel their magic to their  _ Chosen _ , granting them their abilities to use magic. The process has rarely been done, and it requires a great connection between Gifter and Chosen,” the godmother elaborated. This was information that she needed to tell Cinderella. She saw the lack of reaction in Cinderella’s face, maybe she was contemplating. 

Lenore continued, “That fateful night during the ball, I came to you in your time of need out of good faith. The gifts that I have given you sealed our relationship as Gifter and Chosen. I didn’t expect our connection to be this strong. Even if my job to change your life for the better was done, you still kept on seeing me. Not to ask for more, but just to spend time. I haven’t had someone like that for a while.” She felt nostalgic at the five years of memories with her godchild.

Demanitus got intrigued by the story of the two. Cinderella reminded him of someone he knew.

“This is an unfortunate circumstance that I fear would happen. There’s the need for your help in matters greater than a whole kingdom. You have given me too much for me to ask for more. And I don’t want you to be involved in something against your will. I ask of you… Do you still want to be a part of this?”

Cinderella nodded with the same determined look she had given the night before.

That, alone, was enough to answer Lenore’s question. Her precious godchild had really changed. She really had grown into a strong determined woman. With bittersweet pride, she approached Cinderella. And once she reached her godchild, she said, “I’m proud and grateful for you still doing this for my sake. Yet, I still worry for you with the dangers you will be facing.”

“Like what I said: I’ll do anything to return the favor you’ve given me,” Cinderella reminded her godmother, wearing an assuring smile.

Giving in to Cinderella’s resolve, Lenore took her wand from the pocket of her cloak, then took a deep breath. She started, “Our pact as Gifter and Chosen began the moment I showered you with gifts that fateful night. And with this pact,” she gave her godchild her wand, “I, Lenore, fairy godmother, channel my magic unto you, for you to wield and use in the time of need.”

Cinderella felt a sudden invigoration in her body seconds after Lenore’s herald. The wand glowed intensely, yet she did not feel the need to shield her eyes. She panicked a little when her skin started to glow. But, that panic disappeared once she saw an assuring look from her godmother. The princess felt a tingling sensation as the glow started to slowly diminish.

It had been hundreds of years since the last time Lenore had done this. The process of bestowing her powers to her Champion was really just channeling her powers through giving her Chosen her wand. Her grand speech earlier was just for formality, as filler to avoid the awkwardness of just simply handing and waiting. It impressed her how Cinderella was taking everything so far. There would be a drastic change in the princess’ life. She would have to dedicate her life for this duty. But Lenore had faith that her godchild would brave through it.

As the glow from Cinderella’s body died down, she started to feel like the wand she held was an extension of herself. She stared at the wand, wondering what she was now capable of doing. After years of fighting for the people with the affinity to magic, she didn’t imagine she would become one. Perhaps, this was destined to happen; after all her involvements with regards to magic. “What happens now, godmother?” the princess asked.

“You rest for the night. You still have acting-duchess duties for the time being,” the fairy answered safely. She felt the need to ease Cinderella into being her Champion. Lenore still had to make some arrangements with the royalty to borrow their princess. The next steps will be complicated.

  


* * *

  


The three emerged from the long stairway-tunnel to the surface of the town square. The pavement concealed the passage once they were completely out. Cinderella bid her farewell to her godmother, letting out a yawn as she walked away. It had been a long, eventful night. There was no concern for her safety on the trip back to the castle, for the sleeping spell would still be active for a long time.

As Lenore watched her godchild walk away, she heard Demanitus speak.

“I see why you chose her. You have a strong familial bond with her. She will be one strong Champion.”

“She had become strong after all the hardships and struggles she experienced. Yet good still prevails in her heart. She fills me with pride.”

“She reminds me of someone I met. She is coincidentally a princess also.”

“Will you be returning to Corona concerning the disruptions?”

“Yes. There are forces and people that I fear might return there. I’ll see to it that the Madame will take me there. I still don’t know how longer I will keep this body. But for now,” a yawn escaped the monkey’s mouth. “This monkey needs some sleep. Farewell.”

The monkey scurried away returning to his Madame’s tent. It was time for Lenore to head back, too. She would need to plan her next course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings. Sorry, it took a while to write this chapter. I blame Aghanim's Labyrinth, Animal Crossing, and work.
> 
> So, the Tangled world is now merged with this story. The story begins 2 years after Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (I recommend the watch).
> 
> Also, I got an idea of people who are involved with magical beings (i.e. fairy grandmothers) can receive magical abilities through their pact. Like how warlocks would have their magic in D&D. There will be more examples of those in later chapters.
> 
> Gifters are magical beings who grants people's wishes or gifts or curses them. Once that happens there will be a pact between them. This pact is a requirement for a Chosen to become Champions. That's how the system works. An example maybe is Prince Phillip's gift of the Sword of Truth and Shield of Virtue.
> 
> So there are 2 methods for a person to gain access to magic in this world (so far): Studying it, or Championism
> 
> Also there are hints on who else from other Disney Movies appeared in this chapter. Ain't tagging them yet.
> 
> Again, feedback and constructive criticisms welcome.


	5. House of the Mirror

_ In the realm of magic… Somewhere… _

_“Ridiculous… Utterly ridiculous.”_ thought Spiegel, staring at the horizon full of floating mirrors and glass shards. _“Who does she think she is?”_ he sulked out of bitter jealousy, for he was reminded of his current situation as a Gifter. Indignation was the only emotion he was feeling. He was practically the weakest amongst his peers. Series of troublesome circumstances that occurred five years ago had rendered him neglected, abandoned, forgotten. Topped with that damned purple fairy finding herself the perfect Chosen. He gritted his teeth so hard, they could have cracked if he was a mortal.

Spiegel was the being that resided within the Magic Mirror of Secrets. The mirror had been the heirloom of the house of Schoen for centuries. Each eldest daughter of the main family would possess the mirror as per tradition. The women that had wielded the mirror were under a plethora of different pursuits, they were warriors, explorers, handmaidens, alchemists, spies, witches; just to name a few. He had serviced them with his magic in ways that they deemed useful. He was the sole reason that their name had come into prominence for ages. But, their legacy had died down to obscurity in the recent centuries.

A Gifter always needed a Chosen. That’s how their magics worked. A pact between them sustained a Gifter’s existence. It had been the primary source of their power. Their magics were fueled by their purpose for mortals. So, he didn’t really care who his Chosen was. As long as he had one, it didn’t matter.

Though, one cannot say that he didn’t enjoy the glory of the Schoens. There was a time when the house’s influence was prominent on the kingdom of Zuerdefleux, they were the word of mouth of the folk. They were dependent on the house, as if they were the actual royalty. And it all played into Spiegel’s benefit: the house aided the folk, the folk would rely on them, the house aided them some more, the cycle would continue; while using his magic in the process, giving him purpose to mortals, feeding into his power. It was an ecosystem between Gifter, Chosen, and the common folk; where he was clearly on top.

He craved the exercise of his abilities, parched for it even. He had felt frail, due to the lack of action.

His eyes darted to each and every mirror in front of him. Those mirrors served as monitors which viewed places in the mortal realm. They displayed places and people within the walls of his old owners’ castle. He had always looked at these monitors, even if it never fruited towards anything. He didn’t really have much of a choice. At least he had a means to look forward to something in his currently useless existence.

A certain mirror took his interest.

It viewed a woman blossoming with innocent beauty. She adorned a dress coated with bright and vibrant colors, bringing out her innocent glow. Her skin, as white as snow. Her hair, as black as ebony. Her lips, as red as the rose. Her grace, so gentle, can never be hidden by rags. Spiegel knew exactly who she was.

Snow White, step-daughter of his former master, daughter of his late master before her. The only living inheritor to his power.

The recent history of the house of Schoen had been a story of their rise to power, their submission to the public’s abuse of their power, their decline in influence, giving in to the need of their secrecy.

Their generosity had contributed to their rise to power as the rulers of the Zwerdefleux. The house had always given the people what they needed. But in the midst of a famine with a very complacent king in rule, the charity of house Schoen would have a stronger impact on the people. The house kept the people healthy enough to fend for themselves, think for themselves, fight for themselves. With the people being capable of those things, and a neglectful ruler which had been proven unneeded. Revolt was bound to happen.

And a revolt there was, a successful one at that. But given the amount of shere power of the house that had supported them possessed, their victory was assured. It didn’t even require that much effort and sacrifice. Despite everything else, they were still grateful to the house for their contribution;  _ “As they should have been,” _ Spiegel thought. And to express their gratitude, it had been decided that the family of Spiegel would rule over the kingdom. Thus, Zwerdefleux and its people flourished under their rule.

It had been good times... But, like how history commonly cycled, weak and evil men follow. As generations came after the revolt, the people became increasingly dependent on the Schoens’ magic. Every day had been a feast of purpose for Spiegel. The people growing spoiled played to his favor. Though the now royal family stayed generous, they were bound to grow exhausted. It had affected how the kingdom was run. The royalty had been so occupied with granting the wishes of their subjects, other aspects of ruling the kingdom were overlooked. Political schemers took advantage at the situation, and exploited the system. They established charters that taxed those who wished upon the royalty. Complaints of the public were inevitable, but they made sure it didn’t reach the royals’ ears. This system had been kept secret for years, until house Schoen caught wind of it.

To say that the house went furious, was an understatement. Those involved were executed immediately after the fact. The audience for wishers were closed indefinitely. A royal statement about the citizens growing dependent on the royal family had been addressed. It demanded the people to learn to fend for themselves, to become independent of the Mirror’s power. Some understood the situation, and stayed loyal. Most, however, were appalled and demanded it back. They protested, rioted, attempted assassinations. Yet the royal family stood strong, the wishing never returned. Acts of dissent became less and less as generations passed. Those who were loyal stayed silent, even to their descendants. Those in opposition slowly turned skeptical of their ambition. Word of the royal family’s magic had dissolved into just mere legends, tall-tales, myths.

The absence of wishes starved him. But he couldn’t do anything about it, for he could only act upon his Chosen’s behest.

The Schoen name had been reduced to just being a political name. Long gone, the days their reign with the gifts of magic. The house had been abased into fighting amongst themselves on which branch of the family should stay on top. They used his power against their own family, plotted for their kins’ demise.

He only had to work with crumbs of purpose. The few of his activities were connived by those who wished. Everything had to be done in secret. He found it disgusting. Well, wishes of his Chosen were still wishes of his Chosen. He could never complain as much as he liked to.

Grimhilde’s folly was the worst to come from the recent disgraces of his Chosens. He could not fathom how wicked this woman had been. Her heart was as black, as the purest of tar. She had snuck to him for the vilest of wishes, she knew of his starvation. And she used it to her advantage. Her sister, the late Queen Eve had died by the Mirror’s power. The witch was responsible for the late queen’s death, he was merely the weapon; as he always claimed. Then to try to murder her stepdaughter, for reasons as trivial as beauty; it was reason for him to regret having her as his Chosen. And he wasn’t picky on his sustenance.

His existence to only serve the house Schoen; being shackled to this purpose by his pride and tradition, and not of magical laws, had been bizarre for the man in the mirror. A magical being with loyalty and pride to match no other; to fall slowly, steadily, and surely, from power and glory enviable; to starvation and ruin undesirable.

As much as he hated to admit, he hoped what Lenore said to be true. A quick surge of power couldn’t hurt. Maybe, perhaps, it was. After being feeble for a few years, he did feel a little rejuvenated as of recent. And with the last living Schoen in front of him, there was opportunity. He had an idea.

Perhaps, he could reach out to her. Maybe, she would be the key to his rise from the rot.  _ “That will show that purple annoyance.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... Spiegel is the magical being inside the Magic Mirror in Snow White. And he's currently an embodiment of PJSalt.
> 
> Quite short ain't it? This chapter just serves as an exposition to the "Mirror Man"'s character. Plus World-Build on the history of Snow White's kingdom. The kingdom was named Zwerdefleux (original name).
> 
> I decided to have Snow White, Grimhilde, and her royal family be members of House Schoen. Therefore, making Grimhilde Snow White's biological aunt. I named Snow White's mother, Eve (based on the name in "Once Upon a Time")
> 
> I just returned to writing in the recent week due to work and a YouTube project. (Editing is time-consuming)
> 
> Balancing this and the YT Project would be a challenge. I may have to sacrifice Animal Crossing. Who knows?
> 
> Also...
> 
> Snow White joins in with grace! *cue Smash Brawl them song*
> 
> Find the most JoJo influenced line.


	6. Cassandra

_ On the road away from the Moors… _

It had been five days of travel for Aurora, Phillip, and their fairy companions. They had been traveling on a caravan drawn by Samson, with Phillip being the driver. It was a simple-looking caravan, just big enough to fit four passengers, their things, and a week’s supply for two people: the prince, and the princess. Above the vehicle, lies a supply of hay for the horse’s consumption. They were going to Esonctuaire. They had many reasons to go there: practical, necessary, urgent.

The cottage, being too close to Garderienne, would be too dangerous to remain in. Maleficent’s destruction could be creeping to other places. The wraiths Phillip saw would seek anything they could kill, the flying horrors could easily reach the cottage and wreak havoc. Her vines ever so growing, would be crawling outwards from within the kingdom; impaling everything in reach, expanding its roots. Fortunately, since any of the Maleficent’s horrors hadn’t come to them for the length of their refuge, the black fairy might have been gathering her strength… Or maybe plotting something. Either way, they needed to get as far as possible from Maleficent’s reach… For the princess’ sake.

Garderienne was gone, there’s nothing to return to there. Friends, comrades, family; all gone. Only the people that mattered to Aurora the most remained. The kingdom’s destruction devastated Aurora. Her lover, and godmothers were just enough for her to hang on to her life, to say the least. They didn’t really have much choice on the matter. They decided to live the remainder of their lives in a faraway kingdom, far from Maleficent’s reach. She, along with her godmothers would return to living as commoners. The princess didn’t object to the return to her old life. But… she hated not being able to do anything about the tragedy. Especially when the fairies knew something about it, they had mentioned some  _ “it” _ happening... She needed to know.

The situation was dire. The destruction of Garderienne was enough proof of what Lenore had talked about. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather had just known about the magic realm’s disruption and its effects on the gathering they had just attended in Esonctuaire. Maleficent’s return was the thing they were terrified of the most, with Garderienne’s fall being a part of it. They were relieved that Aurora and Phillip managed to escape the destruction. But they wondered if the prince’s sword and shield contributed to that. It was of their magic, after all; and Lenore mentioned that the magics in this realm had been getting stronger. They would ask Phillip about this… Perhaps he could play a role.

The travellers’ train of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a scream and a series of thuds, followed by a monstrous snarl and aggressive ruffles of leaves. The caravan abruptly stopped, inertia staggering the passengers. Aurora and her godmothers looked through the windows to see what was happening.

The caravan was stopped by a caped figure being cluttered in front of them. As Phillip was getting off the driver’s seat, the figure groaned and tried getting up. Another horse entered the scene from the off-road, a brown one. The prince reached a hand to assist the person in distress, which was accepted.

“Are you alright?” the knight said.

“Yeah,” a woman’s voice answered, surprising Phillip. After the woman stood up, a thud from a wood was heard, getting their attention. She drew her rapier, while he his sword.

Atop the caravan was a wolf-like creature. It was bigger than an average direwolf. The creature’s fur had the unnatural color of dark-purple and blue, and they were standing up from the skin in an unnatural fashion. Its eyes were shining bright yellow-orange. It snarled ferociously, its mouth salivating black liquid and emitting some sort of dark-blue gas.

The ladies inside the caravan hid under the furniture inside. Frightened by the loud growl coming from above their roof.

The monster lunged forwards with a loud growl, its teeth ready to bite what it would catch. The two people and horse dodged the attack in different directions. The creature turned around and set its eyes on Samson.

As the wolf prepared to pounce on its new prey, it was stopped by a slash on its hind leg. It was from the woman it had originally hunted. It snarled at the one that injured it, its eyes now set on her.

The wound bled purple blood, yet it emitted the same gas from its mouth. The bleeding was quickly slowing down. The wound was rapidly healing. What was this creature?

The woman was distracted by the behaviour of the wolf’s wounds, that she was caught off-guard by its pounce. She was now pinned beneath the monster’s claws. It was now preying on her. The sound of its growl getting louder as its mouth slowly drew closer. She was prepared to be this monster’s meal, but then, the growling stopped with a whimper. She took the opportunity to slide from underneath the creature. Phillip had slashed the wolf on the back. There was a strange light coming behind the wolf, where the new wound was supposed to be.

The wolf’s body slumped moments after. Light still lingered on its back wound, slowly dimming. The warriors noticed that Phillip’s sword was emitting lights with colors of different hues. It was like it reacted to the monstrous creature. Another thing they noticed is the peculiar transformation of the monster’s corpse. It was shrinking, and its fur’s color was fading into what color wolves’ fur normally were. Once the transformation was done, red blood seeped from the final wound.

“What was that creature?” Phillip asked, sheathing his sword.

“I don’t know. But it’s the third time I’ve dealt with monsters like that,” the woman answered, as she was getting up.

“Third time…” the knight muttered, shocked. “You’ve encountered them before?”

“Yes. Managed to escape the previous two. This one almost got us,” she pointed to the wolf with her rapier, sheathing it afterwards. She checked on her horse if she was fine, to be relieved that she was. “So, thank you. If it weren’t for you, we would have been goners. I’m Cassandra, by the way,” she offered her hand for a shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Phillip,” he shook her hand. He hadn’t seen a lady who was capable of fighting before. But the way she talked, that was very colloquial, suggested that she came from a faraway region. He was intrigued. His thoughts were interrupted by Flora’s voice.

“What in the heavens happened? Is everyone alri-- Oh, my!” the red fairy got shocked at the sight of the wolf’s lifeless body. The rest of the women reacted the same.

“This is Cassandra, the one being hunted by the creature,” Phillip reintroduced. “These are Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and my dear Princess Aurora.”

“Hi,” was all Cass could awkwardly muster. She studied the people she had newly met. The princess caught her attention. Her characteristics reminded her of her best friend, Rapunzel: the blonde hair, the simple dress, the fact that she was barefoot. But, she sensed that a lot of her friend’s cheeriness was missing. The way the princess presented herself, it was delicate, poised… gloomy; a polar opposite of Rapunzel.

“What brings you on the road, Cassandra?” Phillip asked.

“I was getting on my way to Corona, until I got myself occupied with these monsters hunting me down. I’m kinda lost, actually”

“Why don’t you travel with us, young lady? We are on our way to Esonctuaire. You can easily make your way to Corona from there,” Flora offered.

“No, no, thank you, I-- I don’t want to be on your way,” Cass politely declined.

“We insist, m’lady. The road has been proven dangerous by our little encounter. Therefore, travelling alone would be inadvisable. And you could use some company, you seem to have travelled alone for a long time,” the knight insisted.

As much as Cass didn’t want to burden the group, she agreed that she needed to interact with anybody outside her steed. A glance at her horse, being cheerful while socializing with the other one, convinced her to accept the offer. “Okay.”

  


* * *

  


It was deep into the night, another three days later. They had set camp at a clearing by the road. Their travel for the past few days had been thankfully peaceful. They had made respectable progress, even with the prior encounter. But they were still weeks away from their destination. Phillip and Cass had agreed to exchange turns in keeping watch at night, but both were not feeling the need to sleep at the moment. Phillip sat on a log by the campfire, while Cass sat on a boulder nearby.

Cass decided that the silence was overbearing and broke it. “How long have you been travelling before we crossed paths? And where did you come from?”

“Five days, from Garderienne,” a simple answer.

“What brings you on the road with royalty in tow? Some sort of royal mission?”

“No, we are seeking refuge. We have nowhere else to go,” the knight corrected, eyes still on the fire, somber.

“Oh, sorry,” she felt that she was overstepping on a touchy subject, she better not press on. She was failing on getting to know her new traveling companions.  _ “How does Rapunzel do this?” _

Once again, awkward silence surrounded them. It took a while for Phillip to realize that he had been impolite to abruptly end their conversation on a bad note. She was just getting to know her new companions. He decided to change the subject, “Where did you learn to fight with a sword? Given that you’ve managed to hold your own against those creatures multiple times, it’s quite impressive.”

“I trained myself. Even though my dad was the Captain of the Royal Guard, he didn’t really agree with me learning how to fight. He did eventually accept it and lent a hand on my training, but it was still mostly me.”

“I can imagine you easily getting in the Royal Guard,” Phillip said, impressed.

“No, I didn’t. I was assigned to be the Princess’ personal handmaiden. But, it wasn’t that bad.”

“What made you leave Corona?”

“I… wanted to see the world,” her eyes suddenly did not meet his.

The hesitance of her answer hinted that Phillip had overstepped on something private. Yet, another awkward silence between them. Now, it was his turn to be on the other end of the conversational impasse. He paused their conversation in politeness, for her to recollect her thoughts. When he felt that Cassandra internally calm down, he continued, “What’s making you come back?”

Another question that was difficult for her to answer. She pondered if she should answer or not. It wasn't the reason that it was terrible; it was because it was, to say the least, unreal. To tell anyone would get her strange looks. And there was no reason to tell if it could only complicate her travels. But looking back at their encounter with the wolf-monster, the mysterious magic that emanated from Phillip’s sword. Maybe, it could relate to her reason.

The knight gave her an odd look, as she was putting her hand by her bosom. He was suddenly taken aback by what she was doing. She was opening the upper part of her tunic. He was ready to stop the seemingly scurrilous act, until he was shocked by what he saw.

“This.” On Cassandra’s left bosom, were cracks that spanned a few inches. They looked like cracks that formed on the earth of drylands. In between the cracks, were ebony-black rocks. In the middle of the area was a small, dark-blue, oval-shaped plate with a slice on the upper-right towards the center. The slice radiated in white, and the rest emitted a dim, cyan glow.

It reminded Phillip of Aurora’s hand.

“I have told no one else about this. But when I saw the magic from your sword, I was hoping I would get some sort of answer. That’s why I’m telling you this.” She closed her tunic.

“I’m afraid that I could not provide you with answers. Perhaps, you could ask Aurora’s godmothers.”

“The three old ladies?” Cass was curious.

“Yes. They are magical, to say the least. They gave me my sword and shield.”

“So, your shield is also magical?”

“Yes,” Phillip confirmed in a politely boastful manner.

“That’s awesome.” She was impressed. “Maybe, I’ll ask them later.”

Their conversation went on for a long while. Their stories with the armed forces and respective princesses were told. Both were glad to meet a fellow warrior along their journey. There was a natural brotherhood in the way they interacted. Through the rest of the night, they sparred and conversed. They didn’t care if they would lose some sleep, they were feeling alive. And it was last watch, after all.

Their travel the next day had them feeling lethargic. It was fortunate that they had steeds who were smart enough to navigate on their own volition. They would have an exhausting night watch the night after. But it was worth it. They made a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Cassandra from Tangled the series joins the story.
> 
> I decided to have Cass join the journey to Esonctuaire just to stir it up a bit. Make some experiments with characters.
> 
> And I accidentally made a BroTP.
> 
> Yep. That's it.


	7. Lesson of Today

_ In Esonctuaire... _

Bottles, books, scrolls, intricate trinkets, runes… These were things which could be seen all over a mildly lit room; on the tables, in and on the shelves, even on the floor. The surrounding walls were made of oak and clay, the furniture simplistic yet somewhat decorative. Only a few lamps, some runes, and a bare minimum of natural afternoon sunlight illuminated the room. By the desk on the far end of the room, Cinderella could be seen writing runes on scrolls, each character glowed as it was getting written.

Overseeing the princess’ rune-writing was Lenore, accompanied by an official in the Esonctuaire government. It had been about more than a week since the start of her godchild’s training as Champion. She had thought it would be difficult to propose an arrangement to Cinderella’s scheduled activities to make room for her duties as Champion for the purple fairy; she was still acting North-Eastern duchess after all. Though Lenore had felt awkward in explaining the situation as to why the princess should undergo this undertaking; the king was surprisingly so open-minded about the situation, that he allowed it.

The training had properly started three days after the proposal, enough time to thoroughly adjust Cinderella’s schedule. It was agreed that the princess’ training would undergo every afternoon on Days of Tir to Days of Saturn. An official of the kingdom’s government would oversee and monitor the endeavors, as it was advised by the council to ensure that this was not a waste of time… much to Lenore and Cinderella’s inconvenience. Thankfully for the both of them, a counselor named Skeever volunteered to the task.

Skeever was an interesting character for the princess and her godmother. He was mildly-aged, looking older than Cinderella’s stepmother, yet he has the posture of a healthy young-adult. He was the only magic-user who had a political position in the palace. It was an inkling that him being a magic-user was a secret, explaining why he climbed the political ranks even with the prevalent prejudice towards his kind. The princess only got to know Skeever during the early rise of the magic-user movement...

* * *

_ Cinderella was walking through the massive ballroom towards her bedroom as she was getting to retire for the night. Stress was getting into her, for tensions were rising in the political landscape of Esonctuaire… And she was directly involved. _

_ “Young lady, we need to speak,” an old man’s voice said bluntly, seemingly not regarding her as part of royalty. _

_ Cinderella turned around to see who it was. On sight, she recognized that he was part of the kingdom’s council. Mostly the uniform gave it away. His face showed his mild age, his expression hard to read, as well as his intention. She gave him a questioning look. _

_ The mysterious person stopped on his tracks, still keeping a respectable distance from her. “I know what you have been doing, your highness,” he stated, sarcasm existent on the honorary. “This movement that you are starting is coming to my attention. A good schemer could smell this proceedings a mile away. Might as well get involved.” _

_ “What are you planning?” the princess questioned, sensing a threat. _

_ The councilor just laughed mockingly as a response. And once his laugh had died down, he stared at her intently. He resumed to approach her, his presence starting to loom. _

_ She felt more threatened as he approached. She was stunned. _

_ Jaq, Gus, and two other mice happen to be nearby, clad in miniature guard uniforms and wielded needle swords. “Your highness!!!” Jaq yelled, as they charged at the old man from above the staircase and chandeliers. Their princess was in danger. _

_ “Hold your needles, mice. I’m not here to harm the princess,” the old man said calmly, expectantly… compassionately? The princess and the mice were flabbergasted. “Is that little Jaq and Gus? I knew your father, you know. And your highness...” he made a strange gesture with his hands and colorful sparkles emitted from them. _

“A magic user,” _ Cinderella gawked. _

_ “My name is Skeever. And perhaps, I could aid you in your endeavors.” _

* * *

Skeever was indeed an interesting character. Not only had he eased Cinderella’s strife for magic-users’ rights, he had saved her and other magic-user’s lives by being one step ahead of the oppressors. He was clever, well-spoken, cunning. He wore a snobby and pompous demeanor. But, the princess and her godmother knew that he really cared.

“If you want to harness the full potential of Lerore’s magic, you have to properly understand and  **write** those rune glyphs. Your poor hand-writing will hinder getting those into your subconscious, affecting your spellcasting,” the counselor chided.

“Go easy on the child, Skeever. She barely had experience with writing, given her childhood,” Lenore counter-admonished.

“It’s alright, godmother. I need to do better than this, if I am to become a proper Champion.”

A smug look painted on Skeever’s face, as he received an eye-roll from purple fairy. He inspected every stroke of the princess’ quill. She was still a little tremulous. But the results of her writing were still respectable, he had to admit. But he didn’t want to, he had a reputation to uphold. Despite her progress, he still thought that time was of the essence. He knew about the  _ disruption _ from Lenore. They needed to act quickly. He had provided everything he could for this imperative pursuit; material, logistics, paperwork. He was an advocate of magic, this directly affected him.

“Again.”

“Your strokes are out of order.”

“This, once again, is how you  **properly** write this glyph.”

“Again.”

Skeever demanded perfection for Cinderella’s rune writing. For how much Lenore wanted to tell him not to push her goddaughter too much, she knew Cinderella would just keep going. She was getting worried about her as her writing went on through the day. She could see beads of sweat on Cinderella’s forehead. Blood vessels wound up on her dominant arm, threatening to cramp her muscles once she reached her limit. The princess’ face showed how much she was enduring this. She could tell that her goddaughter was getting slightly frustrated.

It was just about thirty minutes after sundown, the room was now dim with evening darkness. One could barely write in this condition, if not for the fairy dust lamps and the runes themselves emitting light. Cinderella had just finished writing “now” in rune glyph for about the four-hundred and fiftieth time.

“That’s enough, your highness. You have made significant progress in your rune-writing. Though your ‘materialize’ glyph still needs some work, good work for today. Your arm and eyes will need some rest for tomorrow’s rune-writing,” Skeever stated as conclusion for the day’s study session.

“Thank you for your time and patience, Skeever,” his student said like she always would every lesson.

“Good night, your highness,” he bidded, wearing a warm smile which was a rare sight. He then turned to leave the premises, it was not in his manner to overstay in someone else’s home after sundown.

Lenore might have drifted to sleep after seeing the countless repeating process of Skeever’s corrections and her godchild’s compliance. As she opened her eyes, she saw Cinderella already clearing up the study table. She might have missed the end of the study session. Skeever was already gone. She got up from her seat and stretched, letting out a light yawn. Her godchild noticed.

“Godmother, you’re awake,” the princess said as she grabbed the stack of gathered scratch papers.

* * *

Cinderella sat on a rocking chair by the fireplace in Lenore’s living room. Her godmother had advised her to relax, for she had been quite busy for the past week… She still was. She could feel her hand starting to feel numb as an effect of inactivity after so much exertion. Back and forth she went; eyes closed, right arm lazily limp, chest breathing steadily. She could smell her godmother’s beef and carrot stew, her favorite treat whenever she had paid her a visit.

There was a knock on the front door.

“I’ll get it for you dear! Stay put,” Lenore rushed to the door. Upon opening, she was greeted with the sight of a red-haired, plain-faced woman meekly holding a basket of bread.

“Good evening, Madame Lenore.”

“Anastasia, come in. Cinderella’s still here resting by the fireplace. Make yourself at home,” the purple fairy greeted. She then returned to her cooking, as the visitor entered her home.

The princess’ eyes fluttered open, as she heard the name of her sister. Their eyes met as she entered her vision.

Worry now painted Anastasia’s face, as she saw the visible exhaustion on her sister’s face. She noticed that bags were starting to develop under Cinderella’s eyes. It had just been a week since she last saw her. She knew about her busy schedule for the past weeks, even its most recent change given her magic training. Only now, it showed that it was taking a toll on her. She couldn’t believe that she wanted to be a princess, if being a princess meant being worked to exhaustion. It was fortunate that she decided to visit tonight. “Hello, sister. I know that you are very busy nowaday. So, I decided to give you a surprise visit,” Anastasia said. “I brought bread.”

“I assume this is from your boyfriend?” the princess asked as she examined the basket her sister had given.

“Fresh from his oven… Well, not that fresh. Since it’s from this afternoon’s batch.”

“It’s wonderful, thank you,” Cinderella said fondly. Anastasia had always been the excitable younger sister since they had made amends during the time-travel incident. She had had a feeling that deep inside, Anastasia had a heart of gold. She had not physically harmed the princess, like Drizella did. She had only followed on her older sister’s shadows. With her mother and sister’s negative influence gone, they had developed a sisterly bond... Even in the midst of the Magic Movement.

“Is that beef and carrot stew I smell? That will be perfect for the bread!”

“How is Lathyn doing?”

“He’s doing well. Though, he is acting a little shier than usual. I think he’s planning to propose,” the younger sister happily answered. “But, enough about me. How about you?! You’re starting to look awful. You have bags under your eyes. You’re giving me a run for being the prettiest of us both,” she now looked earnest.

“I’m fine, Anastasia. I’ve just been busier than usual for the past week… Given magic-training.”

“Are you sure you want to undergo this… thing with magic and all? Sounds like a lot of pressure. And you still have princess duties.”

“It’s fine, sister. I can handle it.”

“It doesn’t look like it,” she argued. “Why do you have to go through this ‘magic training’ now, even if you have acting-duchess duties with his highness, Prince Henry, away?”

“It’s… complicated. I don’t want you to worry about it.”

“It is making me worry! I’m feeling that you’re getting yourself involved with dangerous things again. Don’t make me worry about your life again.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not risking my life like during the movement,” she lied. She was doing a lot more than merely risking her life.

“If you say so. Just don’t forget to take care of yourself,” Anastasia submitted. Her sister had always been this stubborn. But, she couldn’t relive the time when she would worry about her sister’s life everyday. She can’t imagine losing the last of her family, more so that they had connected as one for only a short time.

Lenore couldn’t help but listen to the sister’s exchange. She had the same sentiments as Anastasia. Her goddaughter was starting to have a habit of wearing herself down with her responsibilities again. She hoped that Cinderella would take her sister’s advice to heart… for her sister and own sake. Upon the godmother’s musing, she had almost forgotten about her cooking. It was now ready to serve and she didn’t want to starve the girls for any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been quite longer than usual since I updated. You can thank Programming for that...
> 
> So, talking logistics here. I decided to have the days of the week be in just equivalence to the standard one, but just derived from them, to suit the fantasy setting. Day of Luna, Day of Tir, Day of Odin, Day of Thor, Day of Freya, Day of Saturn, Day of Apollo. Various mythologies, I know. And that's the beauty of taking creative liberties as compromise to dissociating to the real-world. I don't know if I would change this depending on the region of the world built, we'll see.
> 
> I hope you like how I characterized the new OC, Skeever. Let me know what you think of him.
> 
> Also, I decided that we are in the Cinderella 3 timeline, decided that the fate of Drizella and Lady Tremaine as frogs be permanent. I like the idea of Anastasia and Cinderella only having each other as family. Good!Anastasia is GOOD.
> 
> Criticisms welcome.


	8. Arrival

Cassandra couldn’t help but bask in wonderment when she saw Esonctuaire’s colossal stone bridge. She had already seen it when they still had some distance away from it. But, seeing it up close made her immensely impressed. When she looked towards what was ahead she saw the magnificence of the kingdom’s castle. It wasn’t as beautiful as Corona’s (her allegiant bias still present), but she couldn’t deny that it dwarfed her kingdom’s. As they went through the towns, she could see the influence of magic in the daily lives of common folk. Though, their magics were not as flashy nor as explosive as the ones she had witnessed in her life’s length. She now realized why the three fairies had told her that she might find the answers she needed once they arrived in the kingdom.

They arrived in the north-eastern region of Esonctuaire. Aurora, Phillip, and Cassandra observed that magic was much more common-place in this part of the kingdom. They saw establishments such as; charm stores, bookstores for spells, and anything alike which involved some sort of magic. Children played with little wands which emitted sparkles as they shot each other with it. A stray shot hit Cassandra on the nose. She felt a tickling sensation and started laughing on her own. Phillip watched the Coronian beside him go through the whole antic, he couldn’t help but laugh along.

Another stray entered the window Aurora was looking through. She managed to dodge it. She was ready to scowl at the culprits, only to be met with two children giving her apologetic looks. The magic was harmless, she realized; when one of the children was shot, causing him some giggles as he chased for his other playmate. She couldn’t get mad at them, they reminded her of Garderian children playing in the streets. Melancholy washed over her as she remembered times before the kingdom’s ruin. She fondly smiled at the child who remained, prompting him to join back with his playmates.

The caravan was parked at a stable in the outskirts of a specific town, as the fairies had instructed to do. They said they, even Cassandra, all had business in this part of the kingdom before they could carry on with their lives (and journey). As Aurora, Phillip, and Cassandra were walking through the town, following the fairies’ lead, they noticed that the fairies were slowly showing their anxiety; their uncharacteristic silence, their stiff posture, glimpses of their shaken expressions whenever they occasionally look back. For as merry the town is with their magic, realizing the context of their travel here, they did not come here to share the merriment.

They stopped by the door of a manor by the town square. Flora knocked on the door, polite as it may be, it was louder than it normally should… It signified urgency.

“Coming, coming,” a muffled call from a mildly-aged woman could be heard. Then the sound of someone rushing to the door. As the door opened, they saw a woman clad in purple clothing. “Come in, Cinde--.”

Lenore was quite surprised by who was at the door. “Flora, Fauna, Merryweather… And Princess Aurora?” She glanced behind them, “... And company. Come in, come in.” While everyone was entering, she asked, “What brings you here on short notice?”

Merryweather started, “Everything is wrong. We hadn’t enjoyed our stay back home. We needed to get away from the kingdom. Phillip and her highness are sad. We don’t know what to do… Well, I don’t know what to do. We can’t get back to our old lives. There’s no turning back. There are monsters in the wild. We can’t--”

“Garderienne is gone,” Flora interrupted the blue fairy’s rant… Straight to business.

Lenore stopped dead on her tracks, turning to the group. “What do you mean?”

“The black fairy… She returns,” the red fairy continued.

“The whole kingdom, in ruins by her hand. Maleficent and her monsters… killed everyone, destroyed everything. Everything and everyone in ashes and rubble” Phillip elaborated. “We travelled all through here to seek refuge. The fairies said that you can help us. We have nowhere else to go.”

Lenore could not fathom what she just heard. Garderienne was destroyed... A whole kingdom was destroyed. She didn’t think that the scale of destruction the Disruption would cause would be this tremendous. She had sensed and heard from other magical-beings that there have been sudden blights, pollutants, wildfires, and the like that had been happening in sparse in the entirety of the world. Their scale of destruction wasn’t as immense, and it was nothing that humans and nature couldn’t fix. It added to her worry and dread that a kingdom’s fall could be caused by the Disruption. She hated that her hunch of powerful magical beings returning to the material world had been right. The situation had become more complicated, urgent, and dire. “This is worse than I thought, this is dire news, we need to prepare better for what might come next, we need to act fast. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.” She was now pacing back and forth by the fireplace, thinking of what to do given the situation, panic escaping through her gestures.

It had been an unwieldy moment for the visitors eyeing the purple fairy’s envisaging of the next series of actions for the time being. “We came to you, because you have the most idea of this situation. And the three of us think that what we could only do is help with the pressing situation at hand. We seek a new place to start over,” Flora appealed.

“Alright. I will make some arrangements for you to get settled in town. For the meantime, you may stay here or at an inn nearby until all is done and about,” Lenore declared. She glanced around the rest of the visitors, studying who they were, their state and mood. 

One was a knight, who seemed to be appointed to Princess Aurora. His face painted of stoicism. He had experienced battles, or at least had been roughed around with battles of intense training. The purple fairy sensed magic in his sword and shield, it intrigued her. The magic was familiar, it was eerily similar to the fairy-trio’s. Armaments provided by them perhaps. Maybe this was the help that Flora had mentioned.

The black-haired lady was quite exceptional, Lenore quipped. Fully geared as if she was going on an adventure. The woman had a sabre sheathed. A warrior woman, a rare sight. And seemed to be as experienced as the knight. The purple fairy sensed magic coming from her chest. She didn’t know exactly what kind or what its source is. She was indeed an interesting character.

The sound of knocking on the door interrupted Lenore’s thoughts. The purple fairy went to answer the door once again. Cinderella and Skeever came just in time for today’s lesson.

“Godmother, it’s time for my lesson,” the godchild greeted. As she was approaching the stairs, the lot of people in the living quarters caught her eye, Cinderella halted. “You have visitors.”

“Yes. They have… urgent matters to discuss with me,” the godmother said. “You go start your lesson without me, I’ll attend to you after a short while.”

Cinderella obliged, excused herself, then went upstairs.

The Esonctuairean princess caught the attention of another princess. One was caught by the appearance of the other. How one was a different version of the other, only with slight differences in physical features. Their eyes had only briefly met when the newcomer was peering at the visitors. Yet, they took note of the existence of the other. They had a feeling it was not the last time they saw each other.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were surprised by the princess as she entered their view. They weren’t as sensitive to magical presence as Lenore, but they could feel its dormance from within. Is the young lady part of Lenore’s plan in response to the Disruption? Did Lenore already do to her what they planned to do to Phillip? They thought it was the case. They hoped it was the case. It would be easier to coordinate their efforts in honing their Champions, if that was the case.

“I suggest your highness to explore the town with your two companions. Look for a place to stay. Your godmothers and I have more things to discuss,” the purple-clad old lady instructed Aurora.

Aurora nodded, and took her leave; the two warriors following suit.

“Come back when you’re done looking. Take care,” Fauna added as the princess and her company were on their way out.

* * *

Cinderella’s godmother had been late for her lessons for about twenty minutes, she noticed. She had been taking a while conversing with her visitors. It might have been some discourse about important matters. Matters which involved the realm of magic. She recognized the three old women from when she had snuck in on the gathering in the caverns beneath the kingdom. Will they be part of her training as Champion? What of the others with them? Cinderella couldn’t help but ponder, as she absentmindedly wrote runes as per Skeever’s instructions.

“Skeever, did you see godmother’s visitors downstairs?” the princess asked Skeever, as she was doing her rune-writing exercise.

“I might have caught a glimpse of them, yes.”

“Do you recognize anyone of them?”

“I do recognize one of them, the young lady with ash-blonde hair. She is the Princess Aurora of Garderienne. I wonder why she paid Esonctuaire a visit.”

She had known of Garderienne from the atlases she had read. “Have you been to Garderienne?”

“Yes. About two years ago, in fact; when the princess had just been returned to the royal family after sixteen years of her life in hiding. Garderienne is a beautiful place. Its castle is as grand as ours, and with beautiful architecture. And its people are very accepting and progressive. You might enjoy their company.”

“It does sound like a wonderful place…” Cinderella noted. “... But, you mentioned something about the princess living in hiding?”

“Yes. She was hidden, because of a magical curse inflicted on her at her christening. Curse of eternal sleep, from what I remember the Garderians had told me. The curse had long been lifted by ‘true love’s kiss’ by the time of my mission there,” Skeever stated, with a mocked tone at the mention of _true love’s kiss_. 

Another princess with experience involving magic. Albeit on the opposite spectrum from her own… A curse. The story Skeever told of Princess Aurora sounded like it was fable. The counsilman told it as if it were one. But from what she had experienced in the recent years of her life, especially now; she had every indication that the story of the Garderienne princess may not be far from reality.

“But enough casual conversations, concentrate on your work,” Skeever chided, interrupting her musings.

“Yes, teacher.”

* * *

It took Phillip, Aurora, and Cassandra almost the entire afternoon to look for an inn to stay the night in. It was because they had done more than just look for an inn, they had explored the town for what it was and had. The Garderian couple would likely be living the rest of their lives in this kingdom, it was pragmatic to be familiarized with the place straightaway. After circles of walking on the town roads and three sets of tired legs, the three of them wound up sitting by a table just outside the inn they chose, beverages on the table. Tea for the princess, mead for the other two.

“Esonctuaire isn’t so bad. Lovely people, lively atmosphere. Reminds me of Corona, but with more magic,” Cassandra began.

“It’s quite unexpected for me, actually,” Aurora retorted.

“Why is that?”

“I read from history books that Esonctuaire had a long history of oppression towards people who associated with magic. They were forced into hiding. No one would dare use magic in public. Abuse and discrimination was prominent in the kingdom, especially in this region, where most of the population are magic-users.” the princess explained. “Something might have happened recently for the kingdom being open for magic.”

“Like a revolt?” Phillip chimed in.

“Maybe,” Aurora answered.

“The people here seem happy, different from what they would be from what you read,” Cassandra stated.

“I think it’s better this way. As, I am all for the progressiveness of a nation.”

“You can say that again, your highness,” Cassandra added. “Are citizens from Garderienne lively like here? Before… you know…”

“Yes…” the princess answered. “... I… miss the sight of the merry folk bustling to get through the day.” She glanced at a group of children playing tag, as they almost bumped a man carrying a barrel of fish. She was reminded again of the loss of the innocent men, women, and children of Garderienne. They didn’t deserve what had happened to them. Lament washed over her, as the busy people of North-Eastern Esonctuaire made her miss her kingdom and her subjects.

Phillip had the same reaction as Aurora, for he too had missed Garderienne. With lament in his eyes, he watched a squad of town guards patrolling the area. It reminded him of his brothers in arms.

“I’m sorry,” was all Cassandra could say, as she saw the Garderians’ mournful faces.

They were snapped out of the gloom by someone tapping the princess’ shoulder. “Sister, what are you doing out? Aren’t you supposed--” the stranger stopped as the blonde woman turned.

Aurora saw a fair-faced lady in pink clothing, holding a basket of assorted pastries, “Do I know you?”

The two warriors looked at the newcomer strangely.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ve mistaken you for someone else. Sorry, sorry,” the stranger apologized, then exited.

With the awkward interruption done, they continued to enjoy their drinks; over small conversations.

Aurora enjoyed whenever the three of them would have casual conversations. They often had it whenever they took breaks from traveling; usually during meals. She liked being the one to listen, especially when she and her prince conversed alone. She recalled her prince telling the story of what happened each day of duty, as if it were some kind of report; before Garderienne’s ruin.

With Cassandra’s company on the other hand, she felt as if she was getting left out. As conversations and topics would go, the two warriors always got heated either in argument or in relatability. She was secretly feeling jealous whenever she saw them get engaged with each other’s words.

“Whoa, the Esonctuairean Guard uniform kinda looks goofy. Might look good on you, Mr. Prince,” Cassandra teased, eyes on the town guard in formation. She received an eye-roll and a grunt,

Aurora chuckled as she pictured her beloved in the blue nutcracker-like attire. It interrupted her negative thoughts towards her new friend. Cassandra’s company made their journey a lot easier. She heard her prince laugh for the first time after her kingdom’s fall, right after the swordswoman joined them. It was fortunate that they had crossed paths, even for just until she would leave for Corona. The princess couldn’t let her jealous tendency ruin their remaining time together. It was nonsense. She was better than that.

* * *

The southern tower of Esonctuaire Castle served as the Messenger’s Tower. Messenger birds would come and leave the tower hour-to-hour, day-to-day. Members of the Castle Guard and a few stewards operated the facility, under supervision of the Overseer of Messages. They operated dutifully, none delayed upon delivery, none delayed from sending.

A messenger bird approached the tower in great haste. The steward by the window had a curious face as he saw it. It was a white pigeon, an emergency message delivered from a travelling caravan. Its feathers had stains of soot, strange. He took the scroll from its talons as the bird was placed in its designated cage. Black ribbon, a message to the palace. Wax seal indicated a message from the Crown Prince. The message was immediately delivered to the overseer, as protocol states.

The overseer’s face filled with dread as he read through the letter.

_The caravan for the delegate mission is at the southern boundary of the Moors as of writing this letter. A group of ghastly creatures attacked the caravan, setting them in flames. Three of my men and I are fled, we are the only survivors. Only the emergency pigeon was salvaged from the attack. Everything else turned to ash and stone. It might take long for us to come home, but we will survive._

_To my father, have faith that my men and I will make it back home._

_-Prince Henry of Esonctuaire_

The Overseer of Messages ran out of the facility in urgent haste. The king must know immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Merry Christmas y'all. I fell like it's been 2 months since I updated. Been busy with year-end work, and family celebrations. Also writer's block, that contributes to that too.
> 
> Prince Henry is in a lot of pickle. HOW DARE HE CROSS THE BLACK FAIRY'S TERRITORY?!! Kappa
> 
> Cinderella and Aurora look kinda alike to me. NoKappa. My fic, my opinions.
> 
> [Crossings of Paths Intensifies]
> 
> Feedback and Criticisms welcome.


	9. We Few Men

_ Somewhere… In the southern region of the Moors... _

White wings flapped with haste, as the bird was sent off to its journey. A rolled letter in its talons, it left behind the sender who was both grounded and stranded in a forest clearing partly charred and petrified.

Prince Henry stood in the wreckage of camp, specifically by the barely functioning desk which was part of what remains of the messengers’ carriage. It was miraculous that the emergency messenger pigeon remained alive throughout the destruction. He had used what little could be salvaged of the stationery to send the message to the kingdom, to his father. To the center of the ruined camp he went, where he would meet the other three survivors. They were in the middle of packing anything that is still good enough for supply.

One of them was Simeon, a son of one of the palace stewards. He was Henry’s personal guard for the mission. The prince knew him personally, the most frequent playmate during his youth. Simeon had a more muscular build than the prince. He was square-faced, and had a shaved hair-line. He had armor caped and decorated with the Esonctuairean insignia. He was a knighted official.

Another was a fairly-aged man, looking about forty years of age. He was a giant, about seven feet. He sported an auburn beard, with tickles of white and grey due to his age; and was bald. His uniform indicated he was of the common soldiery. A large embossed stout shield hung tightly on his back.

The last one was a prepubescent lad clad in a simple, blue tunic with the Esonctuairean insignia. He was lanky, seemed malnourished. Had his sire not fed him well? At least, he had enough muscle to carry his supply. Henry took an interest in the boy.

“Since we are going to be stuck with each other on our long way home, might as well be acquainted,” the prince announced, earning the others’ attention. “Let’s start with you, boy. What’s your name?” his tone attempting to ease the surroundings.

“Timothy, your royal highness,” the lad straightened his posture.

“I see that you are a squire, based on your uniform. Who are you squiring for?”

“Sir Arthur of the Blue, your royal highness,” the lad’s voice hinted with warbliness.

“That explains why you’re so thin,” he laughed. “That pompous prick always gobbles up his squire’s food whenever he’s not satisfied with his meal. Well… If he’s ever satisfied.” He then studied the boy further. “Poor lad, it’s a wonder how you didn’t starve to death. Don’t worry, you’ll squire for someone who’ll treat you better once we get home.”

Timothy’s mood lightened up, as if some curse was finally lifted; whilst trying to keep his diffidence towards the royalty.

“You, sir,” the prince called out the other. “Do you have a name?”

“Thadeus,” he answered briefly, before he resumed finishing his packing.

Henry waited a while for him if ever he would say anything else. It was to no avail, he just kept on what he was doing. “So… anything else we could know about you?”

“I’m a soldier, as you can see in my uniform,” he stated. Though he didn’t sound mean, he didn’t sound nice either.

The prince just scratched his head in response. His momentum for getting acquainted with fellow survivors had been broken off by the big bald man. “Uhhhmmm… I would assume that you already know me. So… this is Simeon,” he said motioning to his bodyguard. “He’s my bodyguard,” he added.

“Pleased to meet both of you.” The guard’s greeting was met with a polite bow from the lad, and a grunt from the old man.

They continued salvaging supplies in passive silence.

Their travelling arrangement was a division of task, for the most part. Each man had its own set of responsibilities, based on their physical and mental capabilities, and preferences of the man and of the others.

Timothy had the most lightweight tasks. He was the designated map-bearer. As a squire, he had fresh knowledge on map-reading, knowledge often forgotten when one reached knighthood. His thinness also dictated him not to do any heavy-lifting. He could only just carry his small satchel while his hands were busy holding the map. He was leading the travel along with the prince. Simeon had commented that the journey would be the best training the squire would ever receive. Timothy took that statement to heart.

Trailing behind the company of men was Thadeus. He was strikingly brawny for his age. His strength, even more striking. He was awfully quiet throughout their journey so far, only speaking when asked a question, typically with a simple “yes” or “no”. No one could read his stupor. Nonetheless, he was very handy with the heavy tasks. He carried most of the weight in supplies and equipment. The bald man didn’t seem to mind the hard labor.

The aged soldier earned the respect of Simeon, who was positioned in the middle of the pack. Fully geared and armed, he served as protection for the group. He was the most capable in combat. Swordsmanship, agility, prowess, vigilance. All traits that make a great knight. It was no surprise that he was the appointed personal guard of Prince Henry. He was great at hunting, too. The men never went hungry, as he always scored game that would last them days. Thadeus was most impressed, and would gladly carry it for him.

Prince Henry, by Timothy’s side, had no specific role in the group. The prince was just there to assist on the respective jobs of the others. Though he knew cartography and geography better than the young squire, he couldn’t deny the experience the boy would have in their travels. So he guided the boy in his navigation skills. During hunts, he would join Simeon. It was an opportunity to spend time with his friend. They hunted, while the other two set camp. It was surprising for the prince that they still had their synergy in hunting, just like their training days, albeit being a little rough around the edges given the lack of practice. The pair would score game so fast, they would still catch Timothy and Thadeus still setting up camp as they returned. While Simeon proceeded to gut the animal, much to the prince’s dismay, it would lead to Thadeus ordering him to help. The burly, old man seemed to have a problem with authority. Henry could do nothing but comply, for he didn't have anything else to do… And he wouldn’t chance having to face his wrath. The ‘big man’ looked like he could break his bones and well being when he wanted to.

* * *

A week of adventure with few people unexpectedly proved to be relaxing for the company Esonctuairean men, despite the context of the situation they were currently in. They hadn’t had the tiresome and repetitive routines of being in an official state caravan. Role calls, supply checks, security checks; none of them needed to be bothered about. They would just go straight back to traveling after packing up the camp.

The way they took in their travel diverted from the envoy caravan’s original route. They were supposed to stop and pass through Garderienne and take the western road following straight to Esonctuaire. The ghastly creatures that had attacked the caravan came from the road they were supposed to take. And once the attack was over, all four of them saw that the creatures returned to the direction they came from. Thus, going down that road had the risk encountering them again. Entire squads of soldiers couldn’t do anything against those wraiths, what of a ragtag team of survivors? So, they decided to go further southwest until they would reach the Moorean Gulf. After then, they would just follow the edge of the peninsula west-ward, until they would reach a port town.

The morning was humid when Prince Henry and company were hiking on a wide road along the cliffside by the sea. In their direction, one could see an expanse of beach of dully-yellow sand. They would need to trek down the cliff to reach those areas. As the prince squinted towards the distance, he could faintly see a structure from afar. It was a port, he deduced. It was the port they were going to. “I see the port, men. We’re almost there.” The others showed visible and audible relief.

As the group was closing into the decline to the beach, Simeon halted. He signalled the other to do the same. His senses were perking up. The guard shared a look with Prince Henry, as he, too, noticed it.

After a series of ruffling leaves and scratching dirt, two wolf-like beasts emerged from their right. They pounced to their front and flank. There was nothing natural with the way the beasts looked. Their fur was as black as absolute darkness; their mane, just as black, moved like it was flame on hay. They had ferocious eyes that glowed ghastly green. Their mouth seethed sharp teeth, drooling purple goo. Their growl, hungry for the men’s flesh and blood.

Simeon positioned in front of Henry and Timothy, sword ready; as the prince shielded the squire. Thadeus dropped everything he carried on his back and readied his stout shield and mace. Timothy pointed his dagger defensively, quivering as he cowered by the prince’s side. Henry had his rapier unsheathed, his defensive stance more pronounced than the squire’s.

The monsters were dawning on them. Both men in front and flank moved backwards with the inevitability of meeting halfway to the remaining two. There was no way of escaping this encounter. On their left was ledge, while on their right was rocky walls. The monsters’ growl grew louder, as all in the cliffside was closing in together.

And then, a pounce. It was from Simeon’s front. The monster had initiated its attack towards the knight, its claws and teeth aimed at his face. Simeon barely dodged the attack. As the ebony beast landed, it spun around immediately ready to pounce at the prince again. And pounce again, it did. This time, teeth connected to the knight’s right bracer. He dropped his sword from the impact.

Simeon dropped to the ground, pinned by the beast. His sword hand was busy fending off the beast’s maw, as his other searched for the weapon. He could feel strange heat coming from without the bitten bracer. It was as if the creature’s teeth emitted heat, or its drool was acid, or both.

“Go on ahead, Timothy!” Henry ushered Timothy. It was an opportunity for the feeble squire to escape, whilst the beasts were occupied with the warriors. The squire started to run at his order. The prince decided to help the big man being slowly advanced towards by the other beast. He was confident Timothy would be able to run far enough from the encounter towards safety.

It was somewhat of an impasse between Thadeus and his assailant. The ferocity and grisliness of the dark wolf kept the soldier on his toes, forcing him to move backwards away from it. His gargantuan stature along with his stout shield was enough to fend off the monster. The man dwarfed the creature, its instinct told itself not to charge Thadeus head on. A sudden lash of a rapier forced the creature backward, its wrath now focused on the new attacker, Prince Henry.

The ears of Simeon’s current assailant perked at the flitter of the squire’s escape. It sensed fear within every footstep. It let go of the bracer it was gnawing, leaving acid-green liquid that seemed to have slightly eaten through the piece of armor. After setting its eyes to its new target, there was a menacing snarl. The beast set off speedily towards its new prey.

Timothy had fled the fight terrified. Try as he might, he wasn’t made for running. Only adrenaline was keeping him running. That was his miracle that had helped him avoid the wraiths’ attack back at the envoy caravan. That miracle was not present today, for he heard a growl nearing him. The beast immensely outpaced the lad. And as he looked towards his left, it was too late. The ghastly wolf was already pouncing at him.

The beast’s jaw was caught with his left arm. Steaming, green acid melted through the leather material Timothy’s bracer was made of. The wolf’s teeth cut through it like hot knife through butter. The squire screamed in agony, as sharp teeth pierced through the leather, cloth, and skin. Try as he might to shake off the beast’s gnaw, its size and strength proved to be too much for the feeble boy. His leather tunic barely protected his abdomen from being gutted by the creature’s claws. But, it could eventually rip through the material if this assault kept on long.

The wolf’s assault stopped as it gnarled in pain. It had been sliced in the back. When Timothy looked behind the beast, there saw Simeon, with his sword thrusted deep in the monster’s back. It turned to its attacker and prepared to jump at the knight, only to be met with another slash right to its ribs, making it stumble to the ground nearing the cliff’s edge.

_ “That should be enough to kill it” _ , Simeon thought; as he set his attention from the beast to the wounded squire. As Simeon was about to help Timothy up, they heard a malicious snarl. The creature that the knight had just slain was slowly getting up. The flames on its back intensified, now having shades of vermilion. The same flame also spewed out from where its wounds were. Much to Simeon and Timothy’s dread, the monster had recovered; and it was more ferocious than before. Simeon hastily helped the squire up to retreat. The fiery wolf chased suit.

Seeing Thadeus in distress, Henry rushed to assist the soldier. He swung his rapier at the beast cornering the bald man. To his bewilderment, the beast caught his blade with its mouth. The prince’s shock made him lose his grip on his weapon, giving the creature the leverage to throw the weapon to the edge of the cliff. The ghastly wolf, now facing the prince, approached him with ferocity. Its mouth bled with steaming, purple blood; and it hung open, because its cheeks were ripped by Henry’s sword. Yet it seemed to feel no pain. He desperately searched himself for anything to use against the beast.

The beast approached menacingly.

He frantically searched at his backside… Nothing.

It prepared to lunge at the prince.

His left pocket… Nothing. His right pocket…

It lunged… And whimpered. And then... brightness.

Henry was surprised to not be carnaged by the monster. His eyes were closed in anticipation of his demise. As he opened them, he was immediately blinded by the strange bright light. It had come from the wound he inflicted to the wolf. He had slain it with the knife he just pulled. He hadn’t expected to kill the wolf with his retaliation.

The wolf’s body fell from the weapon, as its stomach wound continued to emit bright light. Its flames sizzle to black smoke. Its body transformed into what it would normally look like, as if it was freed from a curse. The light deemed down as the transformation finished. Only a dead wolf was what was left. Yet, its corpse looked peaceful.

Another growl had the prince’s attention away from the corpse. It was the other beast. The others were still in trouble. He hasted to help them, leaving Thadeus still perplexed at the series of events.

As he ran towards his troubled comrades, he saw that they were on the brink towards their demise. Timothy was helpless, bleeding furiously on his arm held by the other, cowering behind the knight who was trying his best fending off the fiend. Henry knew that Simeon’s sword wouldn’t do anything against the monster. The knight’s long defense would just inevitably be broken through. He had to do something fast, he thought, as the fiery beast had just bitten Simeon’s sword into pieces. Without much of a though, he threw his knife square at its eye. The blade pierced its head through its eyehole. The wolf died in a similar fashion as the last one.

Simeon and Timothy were shocked at the knife that flew towards the wolf’s head. It shocked them further when intense light came out of the beast’s head. It was supernatural. The beast was transforming to a tame-looking wolf from its fiery, fiendish form. They recovered from their bewilderment once they saw Prince Henry pull his knife from the animal’s eye-socket.

“What was that?” questioned Simeon.

“I don’t know. It also happened to the other one. There must be something special about this knife,” the prince answered.

“Last week, we were attacked by wraiths. Just now, we were attacked by fiend-wolves. What in the hells is going?” the knight was bewildered.

They heard Timothy groan in agony.

“Lad, your arm,” the prince said as he and his guard checked on the squire’s wounds. “Thadeus! We need you here, quick!” He tore off everything on the squire’s left arm; glove, bracer, sleeve. The bald-man arrived in haste carrying the bag of their supplies. “We need a lot of cloth and rope for this, Thadeus.”

The soldier put down the bag and handed the prince the materials he needed. As Simeon held Timothy’s wounded arm for ease of access, Henry operated on it. He tied and wound the rope very tightly by the squire’s armpit, making a tourniquet to lessen blood flow. He covered the lad’s wounds and burns with the cloth provided. It was neatly done. Timothy’s left arm now limped more comfortably with his other steadying it.

“Can you stand up?” Henry asked. He was met with a nod.

They stood up and regathered their supplies left from the attack. They went in the usual formation, but with Henry assisting the wounded lad, carrying his items for him. They needed to get to the port-town fast, for they wouldn’t risk another attack. They were tired, hungry, and battle-torn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's been a while. I think that it is a safe bet that I update this Fic every 2 months. I'm trying my best for it to be more frequent, though.
> 
> Three NEW OCs in just one Chapter. What do you think of them?  
> What do you think of the recent "battle" scene?
> 
> I'm starting to observe that I don't write that much dialogue in this Fic. Is that normal?
> 
> That's it.


End file.
